


The Truth.

by SleePing_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Fun, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Good Peter, I'm probably missing a bunch of tags, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nereid!stiles, Pack reactions, Peter and Sheriff are dating, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles can control water...to an extent, The Pack Finds Out, Water Elementor, Werewolf Boyd, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Erica, Werewolf Isaac, Werewolf Peter, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleePing_B/pseuds/SleePing_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finds out that stiles is a (mermaid) nereid. Their reactions and other secrets come out.</p><p>Read notes at the beginning or your going to get confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Stiles and Derek talk through their minds so here's a cheat sheet:  
> /.../= Stiles talking
> 
> \\...\= Derek talking

The truth... How could he tell the truth?!? Yeah just walk into the next pack meeting and just blurt it out. That would go well. I can see Derek's face now, his ever expressive eyebrows doing that weird wiggle that just screams judgment. Lydia's ever present questions bombarding him And Scott he would be the worst of all kicked puppy and asking why he felt he couldn't tell him this... He just couldn't. You see this was something with his mom, dad and him. This was something they used to do together...something he and his mom would do. Then she died and well stiles couldn't stand that side of himself. Yeah his dad would offer but, it just wasn't the same without her there with him.

He knew he would have to tell the pack and he knew it would have to be soon too.

~~~

Fuckin Beacon Hills . You just had to attract anything and everything that went bump in the night, don't you?

Fuckin elementors. Like really? What, the supernatural just couldn't think of anything else so you just think 'hey what about a FUCKIN ELEMENTOR, that would be fun!'

NO!

God and it just had to be 'the one', the only one out of four that would undo everything that stiles has hidden away.

~~~

"Scott, Isaac! get Allison and Stiles out of here!!" Derek yelled while he distracted the water elementor.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here!" Scott yelled back as he helped Isaac up.

"Scott! I've got Erica and Boyd! We will be fine! Just get them out of here!"

"No! We can't just leave you with this guy! He'll kill you! We need a real plan!" This time, it was Stiles.

But as stiles yelled at Derek the elementor turned to him and through about an oceans amount of water at him throwing him yards away, soaked.

"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck!" Stiles said as he through off his shirts. Halfway out of his pants he falls to the ground screaming.

~~~

2 minutes later the elementor drops to the lake that it came out of and disappears.

"Ummm...ok. Did we win?" Erica asks as she rings out her hair still starring at the lake.

"I'm not sure." Isaac says walking over to Derek.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asks to the group.

"He's this way. I can smell him, but he smells...different? I don't know. Do you smell it Derek?" Scott says back as he starts to walk in the direction that they all came from when the fight started.

"Yeah, your right it's different." Derek says walking after Scott.

They find him leaning up against a particularly large tree gasping for air.

"STILES!? What the hell?!?" Isaac provides. Ever the intelligent one.

"What's wrong? what do we do?" Scott says giving stiles worried glances along with the rest of the pack.

"Dad,...take...me to...my dad." Stiles gasps out. Derek reaches under stiles and lifts him in a bridle carry practically running to the car.

"You drive." He throws the keys at Boyd.

~~~

John looked up from his baceball game when he heard car tires screeching outside. He had just opened the front door when Derek was taking stiles out of the car. He thanked god that it was dark out so no one would see stiles' tail.

"Hurry! How long has he been without water?" John yells as Derek gets through the door with his hand on stiles' gills, trying to hold them shut but stiles is still gasping.

"About 10 minutes." Derek says back as John leads him upstairs to his room then his master bathroom. John turns on the water, looking over at his son worriedly.

"Ok gently put him in the tub, and hold him down." He says as soon as the tub is filled.

Stiles squirms at first but after a minute he starts to settle.

 

~~~

 

He hears talking, even though it's slightly mumbled because of the water. He slowly brings a hand to the hands holding him down and starts to peel them of. When Derek notices what's happening he let's him float up. When stiles breaches the water he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. The whole pack is starring at him. Lydia and Allison, siting on the counter. Isaac, Erica and Boyd, leaning on the wall near the door. Scott was standing next to Allison and his dad was kneeling next to the tub with Derek.

"How much did you tell them?" Stiles asks his dad, voice scratchy.

"Nothing. I told them it would be better if they just asked you. Well I did tell them that you were born like this, not turned." John replies

With a long sigh stiles says "ok, first you should all know that I did plan on telling you all just didn't know how really. Was I just supposed to bring it up at a pack meeting? That would have gone great. Well actually it might have gone better than this. Fuckin elementors." Stiles practically yells the last part.

"Dude!" Isaac says while pointing to john.

"Oh. Yeah, he knows about you werewolfs. He was actually the one to tell me about werewolfs. He's... well... you want to tell them pops?" Stiles asks his dad.

Everyone's eyes went wide, as eyes traveled over to john. John pushes his hand through his hair and rubs at the back of his neck.

"Oh. Um, I'm dating Peter."

"Yeah he is!" Peter says from the doorway. All of the werewolf's jump having not heard him coming.

"Hey stiles, I was wondering when you were going to tell them." Peter simply states. Walking over to john and leaning against the wall behind him.

"Wait, so let me get this right. Stiles' dad and Peter are dating, who are aparently serious enough about each other that Peter tells him about us, and didn't find the need to tell us about this. Peter knew that Stiles is a mermaid-" stiles honest to god hisses at Isaac.

"Oh your going to wish you didn't say that." Peter says with a knowing smile on his face. Lydia leans back against the counter wall with the same smile on her face.

"I'm not a mermaid! I'm a nereid! They are not that same and you are so lucky that I can't change back right now or I would punch your face!" Stiles yells across the bathroom at Isaac who is now hiding behind Erica.

Everyone's looking at stiles now. Who now has silver eyes, small fangs poking out from between his lips, and his ears pointed.

"Stiles, son, your showing again." John informs his son.

With a deep breath stiles closes his eyes and takes three deep breaths. Then opens his eyes and looks at his dad who just nods.

"Umm... What was that? Everything I've read about nereids says nothing about that." Lydia was the one to talk first.

"Oh how I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this." Stiles says in a low murmur.

"Explain what?" Derek asks.

"You were going to have to do it at some point, son, you know you would have slipped up sometime or another. Mine as well do it now." John adds.

With a long sigh stiles begins. " I'm just going to tell the whole story cause if I just explain one part at a time, your never going to understand." Stiles says as he leans back on the tub.

"So, let's start with my mom. She wasn't from around here, she was actually born in the Indian Ocean. Her biological parents were the King and Queen of the Indian Ocean, but her parents were ruthless, and power hungry. They only wanted her because she was special." Stiles says with a smile.

"For 18 years her parents used what she could do for their own good, they never cared what it was doing to her. Using her powers so often, it wasn't good. They only cared about power and how that could manipulate their own daughter into doing their dirty work. So on her 18th birthday she ran away, or swam away. I bet at least one of you was wondering why I like to do all the research in the pack. It's because it reminds me of my mom and how she got free. Her parents collected things that other nedeids treasured. Anything from statues of loved ones that died to books about their history. So their library was huge, and she read every single one of them. In one book imperticulare, was how to turn your tail into legs. So when she ran away, she took the book with her so her parents would never be able to find her and take her back. Once she got to land and changed she had blacked out because it took so much of her energy. That's how my grandparents found her and they took her home. Once she knew she could trust them, she told them everything."

"10 years later dad over here thinks he could impress her by his amazing skate boarding skills. Haha, he fell flat on his ass....but for some reason it still worked. She walked over and helped him up and gave him her number. Then 12 years after that here I come. They had no idea if I was going to be a nereid or not, so when I came out human they thought they were in the clear But nope. Me, being the usual pain in the ass I am had to prove them wrong so on my 1st birthday, when my mom was giving me a bath, I sprouted a tail. Mom freaked out." Stiles gave a small giggle at that.

"About 5 minutes later I changed back, and promptly fell asleep. When I was 10 my mom and dad took me to the ocean because the tub couldn't fit me anymore. That was when my mom discovered she could also change at will, watching me swim and missing it so much that she changed." Stiles eyes started to get watery along with Johns.

"It wasn't the same though, once she changed back to human form she got sick, she started coughing up blood the second any water even came near her, then she started losing the muscles in her body. She couldn't walk at all after about a week. Then 3 days later..." Stiles finished with a sob.

No one talked for a good few minutes. Then stiles pulled himself together.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Um..earlier when Isaac called you a mermaid, you said you couldn't turn back right now. What do you mean?" Erica asked

"I haven't shifted since my mom died. It's kinda like you guys...if you don't shift for a while, when you do shift it hurts a little and your sore after. Well imagine that but for 8 years...I will be able to turn back but it's going to take a few hours for my body to get used to this form again." Stiles finished with a little grunt as he shifted positions again.

"You said your mom had powers. What were they?" Allison throws in.

"Hers are a little different then mine, but she could control water. She could make storms and she told me once that her parents used to make her make these water tornados, they would throw people that tried to fight their rule, into them. No one would ever survive that." As soon as Stiles finished Erica chimed in.

"Wait, you have powers too!? What can you do?"

Stiles head shot up and he looked at his dad with a blinding smile.

"Uhhgg...fine but if you get the bathroom all wet again your cleaning it up!" John said with a stern voice.

"You got it pops! Ok so first we have rules: 1. I haven't done this in quite some time so I'm a little rusty. 2. Absolutely NO sudden movements! Or I'm not responsible for broken body parts. 3. You will completely ignore what my dad just said, nothing happened the last time I did this! Well nothing 'bad' happened. Ok everybody got it. Good. Hey Ali, turn the sink water on for me. Please. Oh and step away from the sink."

Everyone looked at stiles like he was speaking another language then everyone saw peter and John step away from the sink and everyone copied.

Allison turned on the sink and almost ran across the bathroom. Once she got to Scott and turned around Stiles raised his hand in the direction of the sink and-

"Holy shit!" Scott yelled

Everyone watched as the water coming out of the sink, instead of going down into the drain started floating up in the air. Stiles lead the water over to himself and created a ball of water in his hands.

"Ok turn off the water." Stiles said to the crowd.

No one moved. Luckly John walked over and turned it off before there was a flood. Then he looked over at his son again. Stiles looked down at the ball of waster in his hand and gave a small smile then gently pulled a handful of water from the ball with his free hand and closed it around the smaller ball of water. When he opened his hand not 10 seconds later a wolf was siting in his hand, completely made of water. To everyone's surprise the wolf jumped from his hand and ran through the air over to the pack. As everyone watched the wolf run around all their heads, Stiles pulled four more wolfs from the now shrinking ball of water. They all looked up when they saw the other wolfs run over to them. The wolfs all went to Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Peter and sat on their shoulder. Every werewolf had one except Derek.

Next stiles made a person looking water figure along with a miniature bow-and-arrow, that ran over to Allison. Then he made another human but for this one he didn't make anything else he just set it on the edge of the tub and reached a hand up to his hair and plucked one strand and dropped it into the person. It exploded into color, now having bright red hair with a blue dress and black heels. This one didn't walk over to the group it just turned around on the tub edge and looked at Stiles. Stiles looked at it then rolled his eyes and grabbed some more water and twirled his finger a few times and from the water came a car. The person got in the car and it floated over to the pack and stopped in front of Lydia's shoulder and got out of the car to stand on her. The car drove itself over to the sink and went down the drain. Everyone let out a giggle at that. Then they all looked back at Stiles.

Stiles looked to his dad, then to Derek, then back at his dad and gestured to his own hair. John just nodded and walked over to Derek.

"Strand of your hair please?" John asked

Derek didn't say anything. Just reached up, plucked one and handed it to john smiles to him and walked over to Stiles to give him the hair. Once Stiles had it John walked back over to Peter.

Stiles took the hair with one hand as he took the rest of the water in the other and closed his hand and eyes. When he opened his eyes his hand was glowing. He smiled down at it and opened his hand. And siting there was another wolf but this one was different, this one was bigger and more structured. Stiles took the hair and dropped it in the wolf. A bright light shined from his hand and when the light dimmed a black wolf with red eyes came walking into the air. When the wolf got to the pack all the wolfs opened their mouths in a howl. The one on Allison's shoulder strung an arrow, ready to shoot and The one on Lydia's shoulder opened its mouth in a scream. When the black wolf got to Derek it sat on his shoulder and joined the others in a howl. When the howl was done everything froze in the positions they were in last. They all grabbed their figures and looked at Stiles smiling. Stiles simply smiled back. Then John spoke:

"He won't be able to talk for another few minute or so... Using his powers drains him physically."

A round of "ok's" went around as everyone looked at each others figures, but stiles just looked right at Derek as he looked right back.

/I was wondering when you were going to figure it out.../

Derek went completely still. Sensing their alpha distress, everyone stopped talking and looked to Derek. Derek still looked straight at Stiles with his eyes wide as could be.

\How... But that only.... How long have you known?\

/long enough./

\why didn't you tell me earlier?\

/I needed you to figure it out./

 

Knowing what was happening between the two, Peter and John ushered the pack out of the bathroom.

Derek looks back down at the figure in his hands.

\I've had an idea for a few months now... I never new we were mates but I knew I felt something with you.\

Looking back up at Stiles, Derek smiles. An honest and genuine smile. Stiles smiled back.

/Now that that's settled would you mind getting a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from my room. My butts starting to get numb and I think I can turn back now./

\\*snort* Sure.\

Derek opens the bedroom door to reveal John holding a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. With Peter leaning up against the wall behind him. Derek just gives a shy smile and walks back into the bathroom.

"Can you speak yet?" Derek asks when he gets to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I could speak for awhile now but that wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have in front of that pack" Stiles says as his tail starts to reseed into his pale, mole dotted legs. And he's left in the tub... with nothing on. Once Derek notices this he promptly turns around blushing

"Um....actually do you think you could help me up?" Stiles asks shyly, blushing himself.

Derek walks over to the counter to put the clothes down and grabs a towel. Then walks back over to Stiles to help him up.

/This is not what I wanted my first time naked in front of you to be like./

\Thats ok we will just have to make up for it next time.\

Stiles slips on the tub when he hears that. Derek catches him and lifts him out of the tub and onto the tile.

 

~~~

 

When Stiles is all dried of and clothed, he and Derek walk down stairs. Or more Derek carries Stiles downstairs because his legs feel like jello. The whole pack is siting in front of the TV watching the rest of the baseball game.

"Your pizza bagels are in the oven, they will be done in 5 minutes." John says without taking his eyes of the screen.

"Ok, thanks. How many packages did you make?" Stiles replies

"4. That's all we had. If you still need more we can order a pizza or there's some leftovers in the frige." John says back, scooting a little more over to Peter when Derek and Stiles get over to the coach.

"What?!? 4 packages of pizza bagels?!? There's like 20 in each one and your still going to be hungry?!? No way, I've never seen you eat that much." Isaac comments

"Well, there's the fact that I just used up all of my energy on shifting and shifting back. Then when I made your guys' figures, that took a bit. Then there's that I'm a growing teenage boy that needs calories." Stiles says as he shifts to get comfortable half in Derek's lap and half on the couch.

"Ok point takin."

Stiles eats all the pizza bagels plus some leftover Mack-n-cheese...well he loves to be right.

~~~

Everyone leaves after another hour of questions and TV shows. Everyone except Derek. Derek carries Stiles upstairs and lays down with him in bed.

"Would you kill me if I fell asleep on you?" Stiles asks

"..."

"Derek?"

*snore* and Stiles blurbs out laughing.

"Go to sleep Stiles." Derek mumbles as he cuddles closer to Stiles' back.

"I knew you were a cuddlier...."  
/goodnight Derek./

\goodnight Stiles.\

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! This is only my second work so it might be a little rough. Please leave kudos and comments!!! Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
